


lay your head on me

by bloooie



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloooie/pseuds/bloooie
Summary: For years, Joohyun had been overly protective of the younger girl's daytime naps, but as she watched feeble fingers thread tenderly through the sleeping girl's hair on a particularly warm afternoon, she wanted nothing more than to stomp across the field and wake her up.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	lay your head on me

For years, Joohyun had been overly protective of the younger girl's daytime naps. With her late afternoons spent working at the coffee shop and her evenings consumed by a seemingly endless amount of planning and drafting, it was getting nearly impossible for Seulgi to find the time to rest.

So, Joohyun had taken it upon herself to make sure that Seulgi gets every bit of sleep she could in her free time.

It works like this—Seulgi calls her up, asks Joohyun where she is, and in a few minutes, walks towards her with a drawing tube slung over her shoulder and a sleepy smile plastered on her face. 

Joohyun smiles back, just the slightest bit wider.

They meet up like this multiple times a day in between their classes. It didn't matter if the break was only thirty, twenty, or even fifteen minutes long, they still made sure that they spent it together. 

Joohyun personally selected her courses in the beginning of the semester so that she could attend the ones which schedules were aligned with or closest to Seulgi's. The initial schedule that her department had provided her with had been perfect, for the most part, having her up and out of the university at no later than 1pm. That gives her ample time to herself—to take a step back and breathe.

But, as she gazed at the girl dozing off by the wall next to her, Joohyun figured that breathing had been a bit different now, having the air stolen from her lungs a long time ago.

"You sure you're not coming with?" Seungwan asks as the other students file out of the lecture hall. "We can wait for you at the parking lot if you want."

Their three-hour lab and lecture had just ended and they have exactly forty-five minutes to go and grab lunch before their next class starts, or at least Seungwan did. 

"Mhm. No, thank you." Joohyun politely declines, mindlessly shoving her textbooks back in her orange knapsack. "Seulgi's class ends in about twenty minutes and their professor usually let's them out early, so.."

The corners of Seungwan's lips turn upwards, eyes glistening with amusement.

"Oh, _right_." She sang, causing the raven-haired girl to roll her eyes at her.

She already knew where this was going.

"I forgot that you switched schedules for your girlfriend." Seungwan giggles, slinging an arm around her friend's shoulders.

Joohyun sighs. She could already sense the impending headache Son Seungwan was about to give her _again_.

"She's not my girlfriend." The older girl replies flatly.

After gathering her things and cleaning her desk, she tilts her head once to the side, motioning to Seungwan that it was time for the two of them to leave. They bow their heads at the new professor entering the hall and swiftly head out the door.

It was a sunny afternoon, much to Joohyun's delight. She liked the feeling of sunlight on her skin and the clear skies above. It reminded her of summer, when everything was warm and bright. Just like a certain someone on her mind.

Seungwan hums, an unrelenting grin on her face as she and Joohyun walk arm-in-arm down the stairs. "But you wish she was, right?" She teases, wiggling her eyebrows at the older girl.

This time, Joohyun cracks a smile, shoving her best friend lightly by the shoulder. 

"Shut up, Seungwan." She deflects, rolling her eyes once more. "My head still hurts from that impromptu test Professor Kwon made us take. If you say one more word, I will throw you off this building."

Joohyun may be small, but she's got muscles that can give a grown man a run for his money—let alone an equally small girl like Son Seungwan. It wasn't an empty threat. 

The blonde was very much aware of this, so she shuts her mouth...for now, at least.

"Alright, alright. Geez." Seungwan chuckles, hands raised up in defense. She was about to say something else when her phone lit up, indicating that a message just came in.

Upon fishing it out, her smile grew wider.

Joohyun already knew who it was.

"I gotta go, Hyun." Seungwan says as she taps her fingers on the screen, quickly slipping the device back in her pocket before facing the girl again. "Because unlike you, I actually _had_ the guts to tell the pretty girl that I liked her." She boasts playfully, walking backwards towards the direction of the cafeteria. "And that pretty girl is waiting for me right now." 

Joohyun scoffs. Don't get her wrong, she absolutely loved the pair, but it was practically her job to annoy the hell out of her best friend every chance she got. 

"To this day, it still baffles me that she really liked you back." She quips mockingly. "That girl's like _pretty_ pretty."

"Try gorgeous." Seungwan sighs. 

She couldn't help the grin spreading across her face at the thought of her beautiful girlfriend. Joohyun even swears that she could see the twinkling hearts in the girl's eyes. 

"And _excuse me_?" Seungwan glares, finally catching up on the raven-haired girl's offending implication. "I'm a catch, Bae Joohyun!"

The girl snorts. "Sure you are, Wan." Joohyun half-heartedly replies, causing the younger girl to flip her off in the distance. "Say hi to Sooyoung for me!" She hollers. 

"Likewise to your girlfriend!" The blonde teases back, making the older girl widen her eyes at her. 

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Joohyun shakes her head at the blonde's retreating figure, a soft smile on her lips at the thought of a certain person being her girlfriend.

A girl can dream right?

She was too lost in her thoughts to realize that someone was now standing a few feet away from her.

"You got a girlfriend now?" A familiar voice asks, pulling her out of her musings.

Joohyun snaps her head to the side to see a girl holding a roll of tracing paper in her hand, sporting what seemed to be her great grandfather's clothes.

It still looked good on her, though.

Everything did.

The intruder clicks her tongue and shakes her head in disappointment, a teasing lilt to her tone. "And here I thought that I was the only girl for you." She jests, clutching her chest in agony. "You're killing me, Bae."

Joohyun rolls her eyes for the third time that day, masking the blush threatening to make its way up her cheeks as she mulls over the girl's words. 

_You have absolutely no idea._

She scrunches her face up playfully in disgust. "Gross. Why are my friends such drama queens?" She sighs dramatically, causing Seulgi to tip her head back in laughter.

Joohyun smiles. Making the girl laugh was one of her most favorite things to do. 

"Hi." Seulgi greets softly after a while, tilting her head to the side as she looks at the older girl.

The quietness in her voice made Joohyun's heart skip a beat.

"Hey." She greets back with a newfound tenderness. "Have you had lunch yet?"

The younger girl shakes her head in response, easing off Joohyun's knapsack out of habit and slings it on her shoulder instead.

"I thought I'd come find you first. I couldn't message you since Yerim has my phone for the day." Seulgi explains, scooping the raven-haired girl's hand to hold in her own. "And I remembered that you had Professor Kwon until eleven, so I'm here."

Joohyun could only nod in response, not trusting her voice to come out steady because of the pesky butterflies in her stomach.

You'd think that after three years of knowing the girl, she'd get used to a little handholding.

How pathetic.

She stays relatively silent on their way to the field, offering a few words in response here and there as Seulgi rants about their latest plate that's already due the week after, and how her new coworker kept slacking off at work. She listens intently, all the while their hands swayed back and forth against the wind.

It's times like these that she's reminded of how utterly admiring the younger girl is. Seulgi was hardworking. Juggling shifts at the coffee shop on top of what Joohyun claims to be the most time-consuming and energy-draining program in the world. Not to mention that she was also very hands-on at taking care of her younger sister. 

And it wasn't like Yerim needed attending to, too, but having grown up with their parents halfway across the globe for most of her life, Seulgi made it her duty to make sure that her little sister never felt the absence of a family to come home to like she did. Not while she was around.

So, she makes an effort, cooking Yeri breakfast everyday and driving her to school despite having help around the house. Seulgi also made sure to always make time for the younger girl, whether it be helping her with her homework, or just hanging out with her in the living room during their movie nights—which Joohyun had participated in on multiple occasions.

She had witnessed firsthand just how much of a hardworking person Kang Seulgi was, and it was one of the reasons why she took interest in the brunette in the first place. She put in the extra effort even though she didn't have to. She just wanted to.

And Joohyun was already a sucker for pretty girls in general, but the fact that Seulgi was warm like the summer and steady like the wind, made her drawn to the girl like a moth to a flame.

\--

"So did you really get yourself a girlfriend?" Seulgi asks, lowering her head comfortably on the raven-haired girl's lap.

The two had just finished eating lunch with their friends and were now situated under a tree at the campus courtyard, ready for Seulgi's afternoon nap.

Joohyun chuckles at the sudden question, eyes still trained on the book she had in her hand. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Well, of course I would," Seulgi starts, shifting her head slightly to the side. "After that incident with your ex the last time, I think I need to know who I should look out for." She giggles, picking out the loose threads on the older girl's blouse.

Joohyun groans, memories of her ex-girlfriend chasing down a terrified Seulgi across the field still fresh in her mind. "Oh god, don't remind me. That girl was a nightmare."

It happened in Joohyun's sophomore year. She had broken up with her then girlfriend of three months because the girl was insanely jealous, particularly of her friendship with Seulgi. 

She was a decent girlfriend for the most part, but when it came to the point where she asked—no, _demanded_ Joohyun to stay away from the younger girl, well, we already know what happened next.

Naturally, Joohyun broke it off after countless arguments that seriously drained her energy. She did it over the phone in the middle of the night. Joohyun wasn't that serious with her anyway.

The girl took the break up pretty well, much to Joohyun's surprise. She half-expected the girl to put up a fight, at least, but she didn't.

She was very pleased with herself that they could end things like adults, even pitching the idea of remaining friends, to which the girl agreed on.

All was well. 

That is until the next morning when Seungwan came running to her in the halls, telling her that her psycho of a girlfriend was looking for Seulgi all over the campus, a basket of god knows what in her hand.

Joohyun had never ran so fast in her life.

A laugh escapes Seulgi's lips. "Did you know that she threw eggs at me? _Eggs_! You date the craziest girls, I swear." She comments, shaking her head in amusement at the med student who had her face buried in her hands.

It was Joohyun's turn to laugh. She remembered the egg thing very well, having spent her whole free period apologizing and picking egg shells from the brunette's hair.

"I'm not even gonna deny that last part." She replies as she lifts her head up, mindlessly combing her fingers through the younger girl's locks. "And to answer your question, no, I didn't get myself a girlfriend. I don't think that I even have the time for those things anymore, to be honest." Joohyun shrugs, returning her attention to the worn-out copy of Romeo and Juliet in her hands.

This was true. After crazy egg girl over a year ago, Joohyun had steered clear from the dating scene. No more dates, no more flings, no nothing. Her heart just wasn't in it anymore—not like it was entirely _there_ in the first place, but you get the point.

This is by far the longest she's ever gone without a relationship. She never really did get herself to commit to romantic relationships a hundred percent because something was always missing, and she'd be lying if she said that she didn't know what that something was.

"What about you?" Joohyun queries, eager to change the subject. "Word around campus is that golden boy has the hots for a certain architecture student who works at the coffee shop." She side-eyes the girl teasingly, tapping a finger under her chin for good measure. "I wonder who that could be?" 

Seulgi rolls her eyes at her, plopping an arm across her eyes to shield them from the light. "Don't even remind me. Joy's been hounding me about it since yesterday." 

Joohyun chuckles, feeling a little giddy that the younger girl didn't seem the least bit interested at the news. 

But Seulgi didn't need to know that, of course. 

"What's wrong with Taemin?" Joohyun prods. "The guy's a sweetheart."

And it was true, Lee Taemin was a certified all-around good guy. He wasn't like the other popular guys who became abnoxious a-holes after getting a little recognition. He stayed the same—shining, shimmering, and humble as ever. 

That's why when Joohyun got word that he was planning to ask Seulgi out, she felt a slight pang in her heart. He was definitely the type of guy that Seulgi would fall in love with if given the chance. 

"I never said that he wasn't." Seulgi retorts with a shrug. "He's just not my type." 

  
_oh_? 

She takes it back, then. 

  
"Wow." Joohyun starts, wide-eyed as the girl below her tries her hardest to stifle a laugh. "Lee Taemin? The most sought-after guy on campus...and you're telling me that he's not your _type_?" She dramatically gasps, placing both of her hands on Seulgi's cheeks. "Don't tell me that you're finally coming over to the dark side?" 

Oh, that's right. 

Has she mentioned that Seulgi was straight? 

Seulgi giggles at her friend's antics. Joohyun always did know how to make her laugh. 

"Maybe I am."

"What a scandalous reply."

Seulgi hits her on the stomach, snaking an arm around the older girl's waist as she closes her eyes and snuggles closer. "You're impossible, Bae Joohyun."

Joohyun chuckles, threading her fingers through the younger girl's hair as the latter lets out a yawn.

She smiles. "Go to sleep, loser. I'll wake you up at three."

Seulgi just nods, feeling awfully comfortable on the raven-haired girl's lap as sleep started to take over her. It calmed her heart knowing that Joohyun was always going to be there when she woke up. 

_Always_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i'm not done with bananas yet, but i really wanted to let this one out haha  
> tell me your thoughts, friends! 
> 
> take care of yourselves! :)


End file.
